Price We Pay: SteelHeart
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Posted with Premission From by CoAuthor Stefanina. A day of maintance on the HummingBird turns into the begining of a friendship. Setting: Dee & Charra's Cosmos, Rated for Language


Price we Pay: SteelHeart  
By Stefanina & PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
I was the beginning of the month and my pension check was already in, over at Hawk Haven. It was also time for the Monthly inspection. Part of the requirements I had to keep my Courier's License. Well not really but I preferred it that way. I could keep my other vehicles in shape, but the HummingBird was a bit out of league for me. I trusted the Steel Twins when it came to keeping vehicles of it's type in shape.  
  
Besides I also had another monthly "Special Delivery" for the Steel Twins. It was a package of football vids (including Pre-game and Post-Game stuff) along with Science and Engineering magazines from earth. They never had a return address on them. Strange.  
  
'Yeah right' I think to myself with a smirk as I arrive at Hawk Haven.  
  
With ease I land the HummingBird near the repair bay. No sense in making them haul any tools they need half-way across the hanger. I take the time to shut every one of the systems down. They can be brought back online when they are inspected. This also gives the Twins time to finish up what ever project they are currently working on.  
  
I remove my helmet after disconnecting it from the HummingBird and open the canopy. Dropping it into the seat as I climb out and wait.  
  
  
"Ow! Grr..." SteelHeart shook her hand. *Really*, she thought *I should learn to pay attention to which hand I'm using around live electrical systems* She quickly cut the offending shorted wire, and spliced in the new one.  
  
"You okay, Sis?" Will asked from the other side of the Maraj.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Just clumsy today." She looked up at the clock. "Oops, Phantom should be due in anytime now for the Hummingbird's monthly inspection. You guys okay to finish this on your own?"  
  
"Sure" Will replied, and Bluegrass just waved his hand.  
  
SteelHeart wiped her hands off on a nearby towel, then went outside to check for Phantom.  
  
Sure enough, there was the Hummingbird, Phantom leaning lazily up against it's side.  
'Heart suspected that the lazy posture was just a ruse.  
  
"Hullo, Phantom", SteelHeart said, smiling. "the month sure has gone by fast, hasn't it?"  
  
  
I just chuckle and nod "Ayep. Time flies when your either busy making runs or chasing the bad guys Hmm? Oh," I reach into the cockpit and grab the clipboard "Sign would ya?" then I toss it to her.  
  
I then head around to the back and key the cargo hatch and drag out the small crate with the 'goodies' in it. It's heavy due to the magazines so I grunt softly as I lift it. "Where do you want this?"  
  
  
SteelHeart caught the clipboard deftly, and scanned for a second to find the sign line.  
She looked up briefly as Phantom asked her a question. "Oh, over on that table is fine." "heart indicated one that was half clean, half cluttered with tools. 'Heart toyed with the idea of taking it to the table herself, as it seemed to be a heavy box, but she didn't think Phantom would be impressed. Oh, well, time enough later to see what goodies they had gotten this month. When Phantom was finished, 'Heart tossed the clipboard back to her.  
  
"So, let's see how the Hummingbird has fared this month, hmm?"  
  
  
Catching it deftly, turning in one smooth motion and tossing it into the cockpit. "I promise I wasn't hot-dogging it on any of the runs the past month." Chuckling. "what systems do you want to check first? All of them are currently shut down so I'll have to bring them back on line."  
  
My hairs up in a braid right so that I don't have to worry with it. "You got it easy. No hair to worry about getting snagged in the engines or singed when getting too close to sparks." But there is no way I'm going to get it cut. It's taken me over six years to get it this long.  
  
  
SteelHeart chuckled. "Armor does have it's uses. I do have hair under here, it's just that no one here aside from my brother has seen it. Okay, why don't we start with the sensor relays? It's not the hardest part, but it's the most tedious. Our main diagnostic computer went offline today, so we're working by hand" SteelHeart went over to the table, picked up a hand instrument, and walked over to wait for Phantom to bring the sensor arrays online.  
  
  
"Oh fun and joy.... NOT!" I comment before climbing up into the cockpit and bringing the sensors online. "Want to download the sensor scans before running the test? Less internal memory clutter to deal with." Watching the lights go from red to orange to green finally. "All sensors are..." before I finish a wailing starts in the other part of the hanger. "Ye Gods! What is that horrible sound? Reminds me of a wounded and dieing animal."  
  
It's Bluegrass's music playing.  
  
"Can I go kill it? Please?" I'm making some horrible faces but there's laughter in my voice. I love picking on people, but I'm never mean or spiteful. "Or better yet Gag him. Ever heard a country song played backwards? The Guy keeps his house and truck, his girl comes back and his dog is still alive."  
  
I'd crank up my own music But I don't think anyone here in Hawk Haven would appreciate a battle of music between the pair of us.  
  
  
SteelHeart had to stop for a moment, she was laughing so hard.  
  
"So I've heard. Don't ever tell anyone this, but there are times I agree with you. Although I have heard much worse. Can't say I'm a big country fan myself, give me some good old rock & roll any day. But, despite his taste for country music, I like him, A good one to have at your back when the laser shots start flying. Ok, back to business. Yes, lets download the scans, that way, if anything's off kilter, I won't wipe 'em all out in my  
scan."  
  
'Heart started the downloading. "Whew, you really traveled this month! This may take a while." She stretched, feeling several vertebra pop, loudly.  
  
  
"Give me a list of your favorite artist and I'm sure I can get them for you."  
  
I can't help but wince slightly at the popping sound. "Heavens woman." I toss my braid back over my shoulder after looking at it. I know once I reach the Commanders age I'm gonna be one of those old grouchy women that have a sour attitudes.  
  
Standing up and swinging my legs over the edge of the cockpit I drop down lightly. Walking over I look at the readings. "Eh, well considering I'm doing special runs out past the Light-Year Limit several times a week, what do you expect?"  
  
I peel out of my jacket, leaving my arms bare to the shoulders, and toss it onto the closer wing. While my skin is natural light, the few visible scars stand out darkly against it. I've gotten so use to them I ignore them now. Doesn't help that I wear black 90% of the time.  
  
"Want to bring up any of the other systems while that's downloading?" I can't help but glancing towards the direction of the music. "I'd cut the strings of his guitar But I know how much getting replacements cost. Especial if they have to be special made." Muttered more to myself then SteelHeart.  
  
SteelHeart grinned at Phantom's reaction. "It's not as bad as it sounds, I swear this metal exoskeleton of mine amplifies it. Heh, I'll get back with you on that list, it'd be nice to have some alternatives sometimes."  
  
She looked over at the display, oh joy, only 20% downloaded. This is gonna take a while. 'Heart took a good look at Phantom as she tossed her jacket in the ship. "Ya know, most Limbo folks would consider you nuts for takin' deliveries past the Light Year limit. Even we Hawks don't go out there with impunity. 'Heart shuddered slightly. There were a few too many close calls out there for her comfort.  
  
"Oh, and I guess I'd have to officially frown on you cutting those guitar strings. The d*** thing does make a good weapon sometimes." SteelHeart grinned and winked at Phantom  
  
  
Chuckling. "That's why I'm called Heyoka by some. 'That Crazy Star Wolf' by others. I'm certified nuts. One of the reasons I'm retired out. Head shrinks said I was too screwed in the head to be considered fit for combat duty anymore."  
  
"Anything can be a weapon. Just gotta have the right attitude. As for the hoodlums past the Limit, they know I'm the only one that's willing to make the run so they behave. Not to mention I've taken them in a bar fight or two." An innocent look crosses my face at that mention. "And the man in the back said everyone attack and it turned into a bar room blitz And the girl in the corner said boy I wana warn you it will turn into a bar room blitz." I sing softly. Now when I claimed I couldn't sing, well I kinda lied. I can sing, just not well. My voice is to low and gravely to be worth anything other then singing blues songs.  
  
  
"You fit right in, then. I don't think anyone who chooses to move out here is particularly sane" She gave Phantom a wry grin.  
  
SteelHeart spun around rapidly at Phantom's song "Wow, Barroom Blitz, it's been ages since I've heard that one. My body is my main weapon these days. Between my strength, and these implanted lasers, I'm never unarmed. Good thing, too. One too many close calls for my comfort."  
  
'Heart paused. "may as well bring up Navigation while these scans finish downloading. I'm saving engines and hull for last, I've been up to my eyeballs in that on the Maraj this morning."  
  
  
A sheepish look, "Just don't let on that I can sing, or even play for that matter." Nodding "Sure." With that I go back to the ship and haul myself back up into the cockpit and key the Navigation systems. "So what did you guys get into this time?" I can't see the Maraj too well from where I'm at. "Doesn't look too bad from here, but then again if you've been working on it all day, it must have been pretty nasty. Bet if you wasn't doing this then you'd be making the big bucks as a Engineering Tech."  
  
  
*chuckle* "no problem, your secret's safe with me. I can sing too, but I think I've made most of 'em forget about that. I only ever admitted to it once" 'Heart grinned as Phantom went into the cockpit to key up Navigation.  
  
"The Maraj? Oh, Windhammer got a good shot at it. Blasted me right out of my pod. The Kidd, too. We managed to chase him off, but I'm glad no one witnessed that little fracas, we didn't look too sharp there. As for the Engineering Tech field, I'd p*** off some stuffed shirt way too quickly. My ummm... sharp attitude is barely tolerated here some days."  
  
  
Laughing. "I always ticked off the flight Engineers when I flew. Course then again that was when I was flying Front line Combat. Of course the ships would come back scorched and battered to pieces. When they even came back that is." I lean over the side and prop my head on my arm.  
  
"You know, If we really wanted to be devious and do something that would put the guys to shame, I'd say we should get together and do some cover songs. I think Tau Pau's Heart and Soul would be a good one. I got the tracks for the extended version. Not to mention several other of their songs. Heck, I have a small recording studio back at my place."  
  
No one has ever been to my place. it's a rare offer I make to let anyone go there.  
  
  
SteelHeart balanced at the edge of the cockpit while Phantom spoke, plugging the diagnostic unit into the navigation system. She blinked in surprise at Phantom's invite. Phantom was reserved on a good day, 'heart had never known her to be so talkative.  
'I'd like that. There's one old standard I'd like to cover, my mother's favorite" she said, a note of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Gonna take a sentimental journey,  
Gonna set my heart at ease,  
Gonna take a sentimental journey,  
To renew old memories"  
  
SteelHeart sung low and soft, so no one else could overhear. she couldn't even believe she was singing for Phantom.  
  
  
A slow smile. "Deal then. If I don't have the tracks I can get them." Leaning back out of the way while Heart works. "You know, I don't think I ever remember getting your name. Not what you go by, but the person behind the steel exterior."  
  
Ye gods, it sounds as if I'm hitting on her!  
  
  
'Heart smiled to herself at the flash of dismay she sensed after Phantom's last question.  
"No, I don't think I ever told you. I'm Emily Heart. My codename was originally a play on my surname, and became even more appropriate after I got my mechanical ticker during alteration. We used to try to keep out real names secret, but the Mob has long since hacked into all of our profiles, no sense in continuing to hide ourselves, but we all tend to do it anyway."  
  
  
" 'SteelHeart' Hmm?" shaking my head. "Well Tit for Tat as Papa Charlie was want to say." I offer her my hand. "Zannatasia Izzabella Vernadeua. A mouth full. I know. But I tend to shorting it to Zan for convenience sakes. Or skip it all together." Chuckling again.   
  
Glancing at the unit. "How much longer till everything's downloaded?" Not impatient, just curious.  
  
  
"Yeah, I hear that. The only person who calls me by name on a regular basis is Will. Oh, and Bluegrass when he's getting ready to ask me to do something he knows I'm not going to want to do." She chuckled. "I glare at him every time he calls me Emily, 'cause I know I'm about to spend the next several hours fixing whatever he's mangled."  
  
She looked over at the display. "I'd say it's got about 5 more minutes. Your navigation systems look good. Go ahead and power the rest of the ship up now. For everything else, all systems have to be running"  
  
  
"Why don't you let him stew in his own juices for a while and refuse next time? Let him try and put it together and find out how much trouble it is. Maybe he won't break it as fast the next time around."  
  
Reaching forward just slightly, fingers dance across the switches and keys. A moment later the soft thrum of the engines could be heard as well as felt. Only one system was still off. "All the systems?" An innocent grin. The one I left off is the sound system. My finger hovering over that last switch.  
  
  
With a wry grin, "heart said "Somehow I think you already know the status of your sound system. And the last thing I need is for Quicksilver coming in here and rattling off what regulations I've broken this time." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"As for Bluegrass, most of the time is does have to do with Mob tangles, so I really can't blame him. Doesn't mean I have to like the mess the ships come back as, though." Just then, the sensor download bleeped, indicating it was done. "You mind if I make a copy of these for our records? SteelHeart asked Phantom.  
  
  
"Drat!" Snapping my fingers then sticking out my tongue like a kid would before chuckling. "Actually he'd have to rant and rave at me. But anyways, Sure. Just don't worry about the blank spots. That's from were I shut all the sensors down when I'm almost home."  
  
Motioning towards the display in front of my seat, with my fingers. "All systems are alive, green and read for what ever you wish to put them though." Then I prop my head on my fist as my elbow rest next to the throttle lever.  
  
  
"Thanks, we can use all the star charts and anomaly information we can get" SteelHeart walked over to a desk unit, and plugged the hand unit in to copy the info. She then grabbed two more hand unit to check the engines with.  
  
"Just set the engines on idle. I can take all my readings from that." She plugged one unit into the sensor array, and as Phantom idled the engines, plugged in the second unit to read engine performance, and emissions.  
  
"This'll just take a moment. And nah, he'd yell at me, 'cuz I'm the one that quote 'knows better'. Don't get me wrong, he's a good field commander, just sometimes 'the book' just doesn't cover what we're dealing with..."  
  
  
"Sounds like someone I worked under once. Only problem with that guy was he was a Desk jockey and had no concept of front line tactics. Cause of his 'By the book' Attitude, a whole unit got killed. I heard he was killed along with several others in a suicide attack."  
  
I close my eyes partially listening to what's going on around me. The subtle tension that seems to be my constant companion slowly bleeds away. The sound of the engines are like a lullaby. Calming and relaxing.  
  
  
SteelHeart gave a low whistle. "That's rough... I'm sorry. Luckily, Quicksilver isn't bad, and he is good at making decisions on the wing... we've gotten hurt, but that's par for the course out here. I've been in situations where people have died from bad decisions, but not an entire unit... that's gotta leave a scar."  
  
  
I reach forward and flip the switch to the sound system, making sure its just loud enough Heart can hear it. I flip though the selection till I find the right song.  
  
It starts out with keyboards and drums. Almost haunting in the melody. Then softly the guitars come in. Finally the singer starts. A low soft voice. Tired sounding at first but gaining energy.  
  
~ You see me now a veteran of a 1000 psychic wars  
I've been living on the edge so long where the winds of Limbo roar  
And I'm young enough to look at and far too old to see  
All the scars are on the inside  
I'm not sure that there's anything left of me  
  
Don't let these shakes go on  
It's time we had a break from it  
It's time we had some leave  
We've been living in a place  
We've been eating up our race  
Oh please don't let theses shakes go on.  
  
You ask me why I'm weary, why I can't speak to you  
You blame me for my silence, say it's time I change the rules  
But the wars still going on dear and there's no end that I know  
And I can't say if we're ever  
I can't say if we're ever going to be free  
  
Don't let these shakes go on  
It's time we had a break from it  
It's time we had some leave  
We've been living in a place  
We've been eating out our brains  
Oh please don't let theses shakes go on.~  
  
  
A Solo guitar takes the center stage between verses  
  
  
~You see me now a veteran of a 1000 psychic wars  
My energy is spent at last and my armor is destroyed  
I've used up all my weapons and I'm helpless and bereaved  
Bones are all I'm made of  
Did I hear you say this is victory?  
  
Don't let these shakes go on  
It's time we had a break from it  
You Say it's a time to heal  
But I say it's a bit to real  
Cause I've been sliding into hell  
Oh please don't let theses shakes go on.  
Don't let these shakes go on  
Don't let these shakes go on ~  
  
  
"That song just about sums it up." I say softly.  
  
  
SteelHeart was silent for a moment after the songs end. "And you decided to retire out here? That song pretty much describes life out here. Or any large inner city area back on Earth. I'd like a copy of that one, disquieting as it is. It describes things so well."  
One of the units bleeped, breaking the mood. "Hmmm, seems like your gravitational field sensors are close to burning out. May as well go ahead and replace those."  
  
  
Shutting off the sound system and sitting up. I lean over the cockpit edge. "Yeah. Nice and quiet out here. Everyone leaves everyone else alone. Especially those that frequent outside the limit. Sure." Chuckling "Should give you the one called the Mob Rules too." Still leaning over the edge. "Most defiantly. Don't want them to blow out when I'm gallivanting in the Limit."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I catch movement. Either will and Bluegrass are finished or it's quicksilver come to stick his nose into our business.  
  
  
"Just the opposite for me, every time I stick my nose outside of Hawk Haven, I invariably get shot at, and that's on a good day. And there's one saurian I definitely never want to get up close and personal with. The few times I've had to go outside the limit, I've been in sickbay for weeks recovering. I may be hard to kill, but I can get pretty mangled, despite the steel plating" She thumped her chest for emphasis. She and Phantom were mere centimeters apart by this time. "Sure, any new music would be good." "Yeah, those are sensors you want to keep, nothing worse than having to fight gravity."  
  
SteelHeart turned at a sound in the doorway. There stood Quicksilver, with a perplexed expression on his face.  
  
  
"Maybe you should travel with me some. I could show you a thing or two." Wiggling my eyebrows at her. "Like how to let the wild side of yourself take front seat. Or maybe letting your hair down and enjoying yourself." Dropping my voice to a husky teasing level. "Bet I could get you to scream my name...." I never finish the sentence as I turn to look in the same direction she is looking.  
  
I can't help but think how that would sound to anyone not in on the conversation. I'm fighting to keep from grinning like a Cheshire cat. I wonder what's going on in Quicksilver's mind as I turn and look at him.  
  
  
SteelHeart smiled at Phantom's words. *She has a point. I've hardly been outside of Hawk Haven non work hours since I got here* 'Heart thought. At Phantom's last words, 'Heart swiveled back at her, eyes widening slightly. Then she caught the edge of Quicksilver's feelings. Consternation and embarrassment were topmost, she couldn't quite tell what else, but the overall effect was a bit unsettling. She leaned over and whispered in Phantom's ear, "So, was that last comment to tease me, or him?" A giggle escaped her. Yeesh, giggling! Just like some silly kid! What a day this is turning out to be.  
  
  
Chuckling throatily, I turn and reply in her ear. "I was gong to say..I bet I could get you to scream my name as I pull combat maneuvers through the Limit at full throttle. Mostly about how your going to kill me for pulling stunts like that" Leaning back I smirk then wink at her. "Maybe both?"  
  
I glance at Quicksilver and the look on his face. It's priceless. Wish I had a camera. I start snickering. Before too long I have one hand covering y face and the other wrapped about my waist as I curl up in the seat and laugh harder then I have in ages.  
  
Maybe I should yank Heart into the cockpit to really goad him.  
  
  
"Nah, I'd be yelling about all the extra maintenance it would take if you kept punishing the engines like that. I'm a technician, remember?" She winked at Phantom. The confusion and embarrassment she sensed from Quicksilver is too much. she gripped the edge of the cockpit as she doubled over it, laughing quietly until tears streamed down her face.  
  
  
"hehe.. hehe.. True.." still laughing. "either get in" Wiggling my eyebrows in a comical fashion. "Or you might fall out." A thought of Will chuckling as he continues to work on the Maraj and Bluegrass scratching his head in confusion crosses my mind. It only causes me to laugh more.  
  
I'm just waiting for Quicksilver to stick his head in to see what's going on.   
  
  
"Well, I need to get in to read these diagnostics, I'm getting a crick in my neck from leaning over like this. Poor Will, he knows what's going on here, and he's trying so hard not to laugh over there. Oh, boy, I think Quicksilver's headed in here" She rolled her eyes at Phantom as she tried to think of the best way to get in the cockpit without stepping on Phantom.  
  
  
Catching my breath finally. "I've been stepped on before so don't worry about doing me any harm." Reaching out for her arm and pulling. I'm stronger then I look, but no where as strong as she is. Course I'm not sporting the hardware she is either. Just the basic civilian's model. I also slide as far to the side as I can. There's room, but not much. Things are going to be pretty close and personal.  
  
I can swear I hear SilverMoon's voice in the back of my mind shout 'It's about time you let someone inside those walls of yours!' and Kestrel doing a victory yell.  
  
  
SteelHeart chuckled as phantom pulled her into the cockpit of the Hummingbird. *I haven't laughed this much in months* "Cozy in here, isn't it?" She looked at the instruments plugged into the craft. "Well, the rest of the sensors are working fine, and engines are performing at 93% efficiency. The emissions are a bit high, but well below max limits. I'll want to track that, though, if they keep going up, we'll need to redo the emissions system. That's a major job, so I don't want to do it until we have to."  
  
Just then, she saw a silvery head stop by the ship, and SteelHeart grinned down at Quicksilver from the cockpit  
  
  
"Just think what the back seat is like. Oh, Hello Quicksilver." Lacing my fingers behind my head as I lean back. Me and Heart are so close at the moment, that we're touching, even though I'm half turned to the side.  
  
"Considering the age of this bird, I'm surprised the engine has that high of an efficiency. Took nearly a month or overhauls and refits to get it where it is today. As for the emissions, I'm most likely going to have to find another place to refuel. Or else get some fuel tanks installed below the hanger over at my place. The only thing I don't have to worry about is weapons. Had them removed to make room for the cargo space. The energy generator's took up most of that back area. The back seat was the Gunner's chair. Besides the quad lasers, it could carry a small payload of AI guided missiles for surface runs."   
  
  
"Yeah, if the weapons systems were in here, you'd have no cargo space in this thing. The engines could be tweaked out some more, probably close to 97%. The parts aren't too hard to make, It'd take about 10 hours to do the entire refit. If I ever get some downtime, that is. You're right about fuel quality, that'd help take the emissions down."  
  
She looked over the cockpit "Can I help you, Quicksilver?"  
  
"Um, no," he mumbled, "just wondering what was going on in here. I'll leave you two alone. Later" He all but fled the room.  
  
SteelHeart laughed until her sides ached "oh, that was too funny. He deserved it tho'. His emotions were a clear enough clue as to EXACTLY what he was thinking"  
  
  
I break out laughing again as Quicksilver fled. "Oh dear Goddess!"  
  
It's a few before I calm down again. "I'd love to see the security vids of this little event. If anyone other then your Brother knew what just happened, Poor Quicksilver would be harassed about it for a long time. As it is I bet you get side looks from him. You got Psi talents Eh? Empathy? That's gotta be a tough thing to live with at times. Like when someone's pretty badly injured."  
  
I silently give a prayer that I'm never injured badly enough to need help.  
  
"If you ever need time away from this place to get centered again. You can crash at my place. Heavens knows it's big enough. Plus it would be a better place to work on the HummingBird. Hanger's equipped with a work shop. Makes me wonder if it was going to be used as a second Base before the Mob got out of hand and you guys had to come here."  
  
  
"I'm a full blown Empath, but not really trained. So I can read, but I can't project. that's probably a relief to most people. I do have telepathic abilities, but only if the thoughts are loud, as if in fear or anger, or if someone is directly trying to contact me. Hence, I could read how Quicksilver felt, but not exactly what he was thinking. And yeah, it's a good thing Will is the soul of discretion. We both are, really, since we're so closely linked. And yeah, it's bad when anyone's injured. Usually thoughts and feelings are too easy to read. It can unnerving, being able to feel what others feel, I have to be careful, if the emotions are too strong, I can get trapped in their situation, and I become them, in a way, enough to cause real trauma to me." She shook her head. "probably more than you wanted to know on that subject. As for the invite, I'll take you up on that. I've been here for what, twelve, thirteen years, with no vacation? It's a wonder I have any sanity left. Anyways, let me go get those relay replacements for you. and then you'll be good for another month" SteelHeart jumped out of the cockpit to retrieve the necessary parts. That was quite a bit she had said right then, very few knew the extent of her empathy, or what it could do to her.  
  
  
I shake my head at her words. A full blown empathy with absolutely no training. A glimmer of anger. What the h*** was someone thinking when they sent her here like that? Unless she never told anyone. My anger fades to understanding. I chew on the inside of my lower lip in thought.  
  
"Twelve or thirteen years? Damn, I was just turning 15 or 16 at the time. It would be another year or two before I got into the military." I'm telling my age here. "All this time with no vacation." Shaking my head. "Someone has really been running rough-shod over you, I hope you know that. Or else you happen to be one of those few and far between individuals that are natural suckers when it comes to work" Chuckling.  
  
  
"Will and I were 16, emancipated minors, brand new in the marines. Normally they reject youngun's like us, but our aptitudes were high enough that they let us slide. I think we're the youngest members of the team, I can never remember Kidd's age. but Mimians mature sooner than humans. And yeah, we're all suckers in that regard. We really don't have any backup, and there really is not retiring out of the Hawks, these changes are  
permanent. I can retract the armor, but it takes quite a bit of effort, and I'm still partly cybernetic underneath."  
  
She headed back to the Hummingbird with the replacement sensor parts.  
  
  
"Ohhh A pair of Jar Heads huh? Hmmm I'm guessing that Bluegrass is the Fly Boy or the Ground Pounder of the group. What's Quicksilver? The squid?" I was using the old terms for the different branches of the military.  
  
  
"16 huh? You know, that makes you older then me still. By anywhere from 5 years to 10. Wouldn't think it by looking at the pair of us." I leaned over the edge again, resting my chin on my crossed arms. Flicking my braid with a finger absently. "Bet there's not a strand of gray in your hair. Need a hand?"  
  
  
Laughing. "We got snapped up on Navy detachment duty so fast, I spent more time on ship than on ground before I signed up for the Hawks. That's why I know so much about air and space craft. Do our former branch behaviors still show that badly?" SteelHeart made a face"  
  
She made it over to the ship. "Sure, these are pretty easy, just open up the panels in the cockpit and I'll pop the ones on the belly, take out the old ones, and I'll string in the new ones. I do like that in this model. Someone thought about frequent sensor replacement.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't have thought I was older than you. But I never really guessed at how old you were. Heck, I don't even know what my hair looks like, haven't retracted my armor in years. It's probably gotten long, though. I'm still not sure how that part of out biology works."  
  
  
  
"Well" a sly chuckle, "when you get the time off next go around, I'll pick you up and we can head back to my place. That way you can go though the music I got and we can pick out the ones to do covers to. And you can 'Let your hair down' so to speak. Might do you good to relax some away from the guys."  
  
I reach down to the access panel and released the catch do that the sensors could be switched out. "Reminds me of the old computers of the late 20th century. Plug and play. As for my age," Shrugging, "I'll be 29 in a few months."  
  
  
SteelHeart released the 2 panels in the belly of the craft, and threaded the new wires up to Phantom "Just plug those in." She then proceeded to install the sensors into the appropriate brackets, and replaced the access panels.  
  
"Actually, I'm gonna go talk to the Commander after this, on all our behalf's. it'll be one at a time, but you're right, we're all perilously close to burnout. Here" and she scribbled a number down on a scrap of paper, and handed it to Phantom. "This is my private line. Drop me a note, and we'll get together when my leave gets approved"  
  
SteelHeart made a few last minute adjustments. "well, you're good to go for another month there, Phantom."  
  
  
Taking the wires, I found the right spot and hooked them in, then looked at the sensor display. "Back online and a steady green." I take the scrap paper and tuck it away in my pocket. "My line should be on file somewhere in this place if you need to call." With that I reach into the back seat for my helmet, I moved it there earlier, and put it on.  
  
"Thanks Heart. I'll catch you on the next trip. Tell that Teddy Bear of a Brother of yours, thanks for being a good sport!" With that I let the cockpit canopy close and bring the engines on up for take off. After giving her a thumbs up, I maneuver the Hummingbird out of the hanger and back home. I had some things I needed to take care of now.  
  
"Good Luck with the Commander, WyldHart." I say softly to myself.  
  
  
  
*Sentimental Journey is by Ella Fitzgerald  
*Veteran of 1000 Psychic Wars by blue Oyster Cult 


End file.
